I Like It
by beegurl13
Summary: When two friends meet on the dance floor, sparks will fly. Too bad they're both involved with the others best friend. Will they be able to deny their attraction, or will they give in? O/S written for The Fandom for Preemies charity event. E/B, AH, Rated M


**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is an extreme appreciation for medical technology and for the men and women who dedicate their lives to making sure that the tiniest among us have a chance at life.**

**Thanks to **_**Twilight44,**__**Jasperlover16, **_**and**_** LoryB **_**for prereading this. I adore you all…so much.**

**This is for two little boys who were born too early. They are both strong fighters that make my family happy everyday. Love you lots B and E.**

**~oIo~**

"_Did you get away okay?"_

"_Yeah, he thinks I'm at a convention for work. What about you?"_

"_She thinks I'm hunting with my brothers."_

"_I don't want to hurt them."_

"_I don't either, but I can't stop this."_

"_He's your best friend, and she's like my sister. How can things ever be okay?"_

"_I don't know, but I have a feeling they will."_

"_I want to believe you."_

"_Then do. Just trust me. Now, come to bed..."_

~oIo~

The music was loud—almost as intoxicating as the drinks. There were already a few empty glasses sitting on the table in front of her as Bella watched bodies swaying on the dance floor. It was a rare girls night out, just she and her best friend Alice, and they intended to make the most of it. As she slowly rocked back and forth in her chair, the beat of the music pulsating through her body, she longed to be dancing. While in her everyday life she was easily classified as a klutz, once she started to move on the dance floor, she became something incredible. It was no wonder that her swinging hips, her long dark hair, and her pouting lips held the attention of every man in the room. She was a sight to behold, and sometimes she craved the attention.

It had been months since Bella was last at this club. It was one of her favorites, but since she began seeing her latest boyfriend, she hadn't gotten out much. He was more of a home body, preferring to snuggle up on the couch with a movie than throw back shots at a bar. Bella didn't mind the snuggling. It usually led to amazing sex, and the man of the moment was incredible when it came to that. She wished he was a little more attentive to her needs, but she always seemed to be satisfied at the end of the evening, so she couldn't find it in herself to do anything about it. Lately, though, he'd seemed more distant, almost distracted. She tried repeatedly to draw his attention—sexy lingerie, spur of the moment blow jobs, even a few new sex toys—but nothing seemed to work. She was almost relieved when he told her about his vacation, and that he'd be gone for a few days. She had quickly called Alice, hoping her friend was free. The only thing that would have made it better was if Rosalie had been able to come along too.

Rosalie and Bella were close, they had been their entire lives. The Swan's and the Hale's had lived on the same street since the two women were babies. The girls went to school together, sold cookies in Girl Scouts together, joined the high school cheerleading squad together, even went away to college together. They were closer than most sisters were, and they couldn't have been more content with one another. Rosalie was always the most beautiful woman in the room, and Bella liked it that way. She didn't feel the need or pressure to attract attention herself when Rose was around. She knew she wouldn't be able to steal any man's eyes away anyhow, so why even bother?

There was only one thing about Rosalie's life that Bella really envied, and that was her current boyfriend. Rose had met him in school, and he wasn't the typical jock or pretty boy that Rose normally dated. Granted, he was very athletic, as well as the most beautiful man Bella had ever seen, but he was smart and studious—qualities that Rosalie's bed partners rarely had. Bella hated fighting off the pangs of jealousy when Rose would mention what a caring and unselfish lover he was, and Bella sometimes imagined what it would feel like to be the woman he was worshiping. If she imagined hard enough, she could almost feel his tongue on her body, and his fingers dancing lightly across her skin. She had never been so attracted to any man, her current boyfriend included, but she knew she could never hurt Rose in that way.

As Alice scanned the dance floor, she slammed back another shot before grabbing Bella's hand. "Come on! I love this song!" The two of them ran into the crowd and in a matter of moments had lost themselves to the driving beat of the music. They leaned into one another, drawing lustful stares from every man within a few feet of them. As Alice ran her hands up Bella's sides, Bella arched her back, pushing her curvy bottom into Alice's hips. Bella's hands raised into the air, angling behind her and twisted into Alice's hair, pulling her head closer and letting her nose skim along Bella's neck. The two women giggled as groans suddenly sounded throughout the crowd that watched them, playing up the sensuality of the moment.

After a few songs, they headed back to the bar, thirsty and craving more alcohol. The bartenders flirted and doubled their orders for free, and the girls loved it. Before long, a set of arms wrapped around Alice's waist, pulling her off the chair and causing her to squeal with delight. "Jazz!" she yelled, turning around to face him as soon as she was free from the chair. "You're here!" she said, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. They were lost in each other and as Bella watched, a little resentful that it wasn't her being held as lovingly as Alice was, she saw a flash of bronze and her heart skipped.

Edward was here, and she instantly felt her breathing pick up. "Hey Bella," he said, sliding into the seat next to hers.

"Hi, Edward. I didn't know you would be here tonight." She tried to calm her pounding heart. She could feel her skin heating up and she begged it to not turn pink with blush as well.

"Yeah, Jasper had to see his girl," he laughed, and the two of them glanced over at the couple who seemed to be lost in their own world.

Bella let out a sigh. "Alice has been missing him, so it's probably good that he showed. She was eyeing that dark headed bartender earlier." She laughed a little, as did Edward. Both of them knew that Alice only had eyes for Jasper, and that she was convinced they would spend the rest of their lives together.

As she and Edward sat at the bar, nursing their drinks, Alice and Jasper moved out to the dance floor, leaving their friends in a somewhat awkward position.

"So, where's Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he's out of town for the weekend. I think it was a family thing or something." Bella thought back to a few days earlier when Emmett told her that we was going camping, or to a family cabin. It wasn't anything that interested her, and she actually welcomed the time away from him. She was hoping that with a little distance and space, maybe he would get over whatever funk he seemed to be in. She smiled at Edward, letting her fingers glide along the top of her glass. "Where's Rose?"

"You know Rose, always working. I think she's got meetings or something. All I know is she said she was going to Los Angeles for the weekend. I think she's back on Tuesday." He looked at Bella, hoping to hide the relief he felt at Rosalie's absence.

Edward had always liked pretty women, and they always seemed to like him back. He'd had plenty of girlfriends over the years, and when he met Rosalie he was surprised that someone so pretty could also be so smart and dedicated to her work. She had enrolled in a few business classes so that she could keep up on the newest developments in her field, which is where she met Edward. He thought she was great and they seemed to really hit it off, especially in the bedroom. He'd never been with anyone as adventurous as Rose seemed to be, and she had introduced him to positions and techniques he'd only dreamed of.

Rose was just about perfect. The only thing that bothered Edward was her friend, who was really more like a sister to her. _Bella. _It's not that Edward didn't like her, in fact, it was the exact opposite problem. Edward couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he and Rose were alone in the dark, it was Bella's face that he imagined. He dreamed of kissing her skin, of touching her as her signature blush crept over her body. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair, to slowly peel the clothing from her body. As she sat before him, it was all he could do to not reach out and grab her, pulling her in for a kiss. Edward knew that wasn't an option. Not only was he involved with her best friend, but she was seeing someone that he considered family, as well. He and Emmett had been friends since grade school, and had never competed for women. Edward knew how hurt Emmett would be if he ever made a play for Bella, so it was with a heavy heart that he denied himself the pleasure of pulling her soft body against his.

As the night wore on, the two sat next to each other, making small talk and tossing back shots. Edward's mind was overwhelmed by all the things he was learning about Bella, and he felt like kicking himself for being so opposed to spending time with her on past outings. Each time the group of friends would go to a bar, a club, or just to dinner, Edward forced himself to focus only on Rosalie—certain that if he allowed himself even one glance at Bella, one longing look at her hips and breasts, his hidden desires would be discovered. He didn't have the luxury of taking that chance, and it was because of that avoidance that Bella thought Edward disliked her.

The more they drank, the more they talked and opened up to one another. They soon found that they both has a love of 80's music, they they both dreamed of touring Italy one day, and that they both really liked tequila, but often did stupid things after indulging in it. Unfortunately for them, that was the drink of choice for the evening, and when Jasper and Alice finally made their way back to the bar, they found their friends very giddy, and alarmingly drunk.

"Bella, honey, we should get you home," Alice said. "Isn't Emmett supposed to call tonight?"

Thoughts of Emmett's dimples crashed down on Bella, and she jerked away from Edward's side, which she had been leaning into for the past several minutes. He hadn't seemed to mind, in fact he'd placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. She thought for sure she'd felt his lips in her hair, placing kisses on her head, but when she turned to look at him, she only saw his mouth turned up in the slightest hint of a smile. It must have been the alcohol making her imagine things, or so she told herself.

"Yeah, he's supposed to call," she said to Alice. "But I don't wanna go home yet. I wanna dance. I need someone to dance with me."

She spun around in her seat, looking into Edward's eyes. They were so green, and for a moment she couldn't breathe at the sight of them. His lips were pink and they were pursed into the cutest little pout she'd ever seen, and all she wanted to do was cover them with her own lips and suck them into her mouth. She just knew that if she pressed her lips to his long enough, the color would transfer from him to her, and she would never again need lipstick. His lips were the perfect color for her too, and she instantly felt the urge to wear that color on her body. Though, if she was being honest with herself, what she really wanted was to wear his kisses on her skin. She imagined the imprint searing into her flesh, and it made her stomach clench while her aching heat grew wetter by the minute.

"Edward, will you dance with me?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. Edward sat silently, saying nothing. The look on his face confused her, and she began to wonder if he'd heard her. Then it seemed as though he'd made up his mind about something, and he stood from his seat, holding his hand out to her. As she wrapped her fingers around his and stepped toward the dance floor, she heard Alice quietly say something to Jasper.

"Oh no, this can't be good. Did you see how drunk they are?"

Jasper quickly answered her as he followed behind Edward and Bella, pulling Alice with him. "It's fine, we'll just keep an eye on them."

The dance floor was still just as crowded as it had been when Bella danced with Alice, but as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, pushing her body against his, she felt safe, as though she was being protected. His broad shoulders were at her eye level, and when he moved to pull her into his arms, she felt his strong muscles tense along her back and waist. Their two bodies melted into each other, and suddenly there was no thought other than the person in front of them.

As song after song played, Edward and Bella continued to get closer and more familiar with one another. When Edward spun her around, splaying his hands across her stomach, Bella began to grind her backside into his hips, feeling him grow aroused by her actions. She wanted him, in every way imaginable, but there was still a small sliver of her mind that refused to let her hope for anything more than the drunken dancing and groping they were presently doing. His hands slid down to her hips, then moved up, resting on her small waist. He fanned out his fingers, digging them deep into her skin and pulling her tight against his body. The way he gently rocked his pelvis into her left her with no doubt in her mind as to what he wanted—he wanted her, and from the feel of it, he wanted her soon.

Edward buried his face in Bella's hair, deeply breathing in the scent of her. He couldn't put a finger on what it was, but it smelled like home and comfort and innocence, and he never wanted the enticing aroma to leave his senses. His hands were pressed deeply into Bella's sides, and as she raised her arms into the air, moving them behind her and weaving them into Edward's hair, her shirt slid up. Edward could feel the exposed skin at her midriff, and it was hot and soft. His fingers danced along the goose bumps that were quickly forming, and as he ghosted them over her belly button, feeling a small dangling piece of jewelry, he let out a moan that ran straight from his cock to Bella's ears. He watched as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and soon she was matching him moan for moan. Edward wanted her, and try as he might, he couldn't think of one reason why he couldn't have her. He knew there was something, but the name he had for it, which was right on the tip of his tongue, was missing.

The song changed, and as it did, both Edward and Bella heard the words and let them resonate in their minds.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong,  
__But tonight is the night we can really let go_

Edward listened to the driving beat and let it set his rhythm. The song was telling Edward's story, and as images of Rosalie flashed through his mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He hadn't made any commitments to Rose, but the thoughts he was having about her best friend certainly weren't platonic in any way, shape, or form. He nuzzled his nose into Bella's neck while she laid her head back against his shoulder. Unable to stop himself, he let his lips touch her skin, and she tasted like heaven. As he placed feather light kisses along her neck, down onto her shoulder, Bella let out a moan and tightened her grasp on his hair.

_My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone  
__Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know_

Bella's skin tingled from where Edward's lips were touching her, and she yearned for more from him. His hair felt like silk in her fingertips, and the little grunts that left his throat each time she tightened her hold on him made her stomach flip. She could feel herself growing wetter by the minute. When the song mentioned a boyfriend being out of town, Bella suddenly felt a tinge of guilt and she tensed up for a split second. Edward seemed to notice, and in an effort to soothe her, he whispered in her ear, telling her how sexy she looked. She wanted to feel bad about the desires she had for Emmett's best friend, but she couldn't. Nothing had ever felt as right as being in Edward's arms, and she let go of the memories of Emmett that were playing in her mind.

_No oh oh, oh oh  
__No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
__No oh oh, oh oh  
__Shout aloud, screamin' loud  
__Let me hear you go! _

Alice and Jasper danced nearby, and while they had been keeping a close eye on the two would-be lovers, they soon were caught up in each other again, and when they next came up for air, Edward and Bella were no where to be found. Knowing that neither of them had car keys, they didn't worry too much about the pair trying to leave. Since the club would be closing soon, they assumed they would have no trouble finding them, and really, how much trouble could two adults that were seeing other people get into in just a few minutes?

_Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh  
__I'm trying keep my hands off but you're begging me for more_

Edward slowly led Bella toward the far corner of the room, seeing that it was decidedly darker there. The things he wanted to do to Bella required some sort of cover, though knowing that they were still in a room full of people would prevent his actions from going too far. Bella seemed more than willing to comply with his wishes, and she followed him with little more than an occasional whimper or sigh.

Once under the blanket of darkness, and out of the watchful eye of other club goers, Edward spun Bella back around to face him, and instantly his lips were covering hers. Bella let out a gasp the moment it happened, but soon melted into his embrace again and gave in to the feelings she had been battling all night. She knew in her heart that she had been denying those feelings since the first night she met Edward, but so far she had been strong and able to avoid touching him, or kissing him, or licking him. She let her hands glide up his arms, wrapping around his neck, and pulling him down and closer to her.

Edward's hands were fisted in Bella's shirt at the small of her back, and as they opened their mouths to each other, two tongues peaked out. Cautiously, Bella traced hers along Edward's lower lip, while Edward's dipped into Bella's mouth, feeling the sharp edge of her teeth. Their pebbled surfaces soon pushed against one another, and twisted in a seductive dance that was mimicked by Edward and Bella's bodies.

As Edward's left hand slid up Bella's side, she ached to feel it on her breast. She moaned when she sensed him pause, then slip his hand under the fabric of her shirt. Her taut flesh heated instantly and she was happy for the shadows that encased them because she knew that if Edward could see her in the light, she would be pink from blushing. His fingers skimmed along the lace on the bottom hem of her bra, and Bella shuddered as her nipple peaked and hardened instantly. His thumb rose and gently brushed across it, causing sparks to fly through her chest.

"You're so beautiful," he said, as his teeth slid along her ear. Bella leaned into his body, letting her mouth find his jaw and the stubble that had driven her crazy for the past few months. The rough, scratchy feeling spurred her on, and she let her lips wander his skin, covering him with open mouthed kisses. What she wanted was clear in the lustful way she touched him, and the idea of slowing things down never once crossed Edward's mind.

_Round round round, give a low low low  
__Let the time, time pass 'cause we're never getting old _

As Edward squeezed Bella's breast, his fingers tucked under the top edge of the lace, pulling down until her nipple was exposed. Feeling how hard she was made him crazy, and before he realized what he was doing, he pushed the collar of her shirt open and undid a few buttons. He looked at her exposed chest in wonder for a moment, before glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. He bent his head down and flicked her tit with his tongue, before closing his hot mouth over it and sucking hard. Bella quickly looked at the people surrounding them, surprised by Edward's boldness, and then wove her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her.

_No oh oh, oh oh  
__No one can do it better, turn around I'll give you more  
__No oh oh, oh oh  
__Shout aloud, screamin loud  
__Let me hear you go!_

As the two consumed each other—mouths moving over skin, arms tethering bodies together, fingers sliding along sweaty flesh—the world around them melted away. Edward had imagined holding Bella like this, and now that he had her, he was unwilling to let go until he'd done all the things he'd dreamed about. His nose lingered along her ear as he spoke to her in a hushed tone. "Do you know what I want to do to you, Bella?" he asked, feeling her body sag a bit. He knew his words were affecting her, but she quickly composed herself and stood tall again.

"No, tell me," she said.

He let his hand slide down her waist until it rested on her hip. "I wanted to kiss you, and you taste so amazing, do you know that?"

She let out a little groan as his tongue flicked out and licked her earlobe. "What else?" she said, her voice growing softer with each phrase she managed to get out.

"Hmmm," he hummed into her ear. "I wanted to bury my face in your hair because you smell incredible." He nuzzled his nose into the hair just behind her ear, taking in a deep breath and causing her to go weak in the knees.

"Uh huh," she shakily said. "And then?"

"I wanted to wrap my tongue around your tits, feel them in my hands and then bite down on your nipples while you scream out in pleasure. Would you scream for me, baby?" he cooed.

"Oh yes, Edward." Bella was quickly losing control, and if Edward kept this up, she knew she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby, just keep on shaking along  
__I won't stop baby, won't stop baby, until you get enough_

Bella bit down hard on her bottom lip as she felt Edward's hand begin to slide down her hip, pausing on her thigh. His fingertips touched her bare skin and she said a silent prayer in thanks that she had worn a skirt that night. He grabbed at her thigh, pulling her leg up a bit and hitching it on his hip. Normally she would have been worried about people seeing parts of her that she didn't normally show outside of the bedroom, or the backseat of a car on occasion, but in the darkness that surrounded them, and the feel of Edward all around her, she didn't care who saw.

_Baby I like it!  
__The way you move on the floor_

Bella's head fell back as Edward covered her neck in hot, wet kisses. She heard herself moaning in response to him and couldn't find the ability to stop. She wanted him too much, and each sound that left her throat seemed to spur him on—make him bolder in his actions. With one hand pressing firmly against the small of her back, and his head bent over her neck and collar bones, she began to tingle as she felt his right hand sliding up the length of her thigh. She knew where she wanted to feel him most, and she held her breath, waiting for his fingers to finally finish their long journey. His fingertips burned their prints into her skin as they glided along the soft skin of her leg, and she knew that she would forever be branded by him. She liked it.

_Baby I like it!  
__Come on and give me some more!_

With his mouth firmly attached to her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin, Edward's fingers found lace between Bella's thighs, and he sucked in a raspy breath. Up to this point it had all been fun and games—hot and sensual ones at that—but nothing that couldn't be laughed off and excused as drunken antics. He knew, as his fingertips danced along the edge of the lacy panties, that if he went any farther, there would be no going back for him. He could never be without her again, and for a moment he debated in his head how things would work. Was she really willing to leave Emmett for him? He knew he would leave Rosalie, regardless of what else happened with Bella. It wouldn't be fair to Rose to lead her on any longer. They would never be right, and he was tired of pretending they would, and of ignoring his feelings for Bella. So far he had no real assurance that Bella was in this as deeply as he was, and for a moment he wavered. If she didn't give him a sign, he would stop things. He would slow down and let her go. He couldn't handle the heartbreak of rejection, and he closed his eyes and waited for it to happen.

_Oh yes I like it!  
__Screaming like never before  
__Baby I like it! I, I, I like it! _

"Edward," Bella moaned into his ear. "Touch me, please. Let me feel you. I want you so much." His heart soared at her words and he moved his fingers, rubbing them over her silk covered sex. She was so hot and wet, the dampness evident as he stroked her. "Mmmmm," she moaned, her mouth falling open as she pushed herself toward his hand. His fingers gently slid under the lacy edge and as skin felt skin, he let out a groan of sheer pleasure. She was all he'd wanted, and the feel of her wet lips was everything that he'd imagined it to be.

Tracing his fingers along her bare skin, he spread the proof of her arousal all over her, and he ached to bring his fingers back to his mouth. He wanted to taste her, and he didn't know how long he would be able to stop himself. She began to beg him for more, whispering, "Please," and, "Yes." He quickly complied, pushing his fingers between her lips and reveling in the slickness that surrounded him. She began to rock into his hand as her arms clung to his shoulders. He felt her leg tighten around his hip, pulling herself closer to him, and he thrust his pelvis toward her.

He debated in his mind for a moment, as he kept plunging his fingers deeper and faster into her warm, wet heat. He wanted more from her, but he worried about being rejected. After a few moments, and enjoying the feel of Bella's mouth attached to his neck, he finally spoke. "Bella, I want you."

She nodded in response, "Me too, I want you, too."

Pulling back and looking into her eyes, he paused his movements. "No, I mean if we do this, there's no going back. When I say I want you, I mean I want you always, not just right now."

Her eyes sparkled as they stared back into his and she froze, stiffening in his embrace. She swallowed roughly and her breathing picked up. "Yeah? Are you sure?" she asked, hesitation clear in her voice.

Edward pulled his hand from her underwear and lowered her leg from his hip. The hand that had been grasping at her back quickly rose to touch her face, gently folding around her neck and jaw. "Baby, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you." He gazed into her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I've never felt this way about anyone else, and as much as I hate the thought of hurting Emmett or Rose, I can't deny this anymore. I'm in love with you and I want you to be with me." He stood still, watching for her reaction to his words. What he got surprised him.

She watched him for a moment, waiting for him to take back his words and crush her. All the things he'd just said seemed to come straight from her mind, and she still couldn't believe it. Her heart pounded as she finally admitted to herself that she was completely in love with him, too. She knew that her choice could devastate Emmett and ruin her life long friendship with Rosalie, but what she felt for Edward was something so strong, so right, that there was no way she could deny it. She moved her hands from his neck and placed them on his cheeks. Stopping for just a moment, she looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw the desire that burned there. Lifting herself up onto her tiptoes, she pulled his face down to meet hers, placing a sweet, loving kiss on his lips. There was no lust, no hurry in their actions, just love and affection, and as their lips began to move together, she knew her decision was right.

Pulling away, their foreheads and noses still touching, she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I'm yours. I always have been yours, you just didn't know it. Take me, please." The smile that began to grow on his face was blinding, and she pressed her lips against his again, no longer fighting off her own smile. Edward reached up and took her hand from his face, kissing it softly as he did. Wrapping his hand around hers, their fingers laced together and he quickly stepped away from her.

"Come on," he said, as he pulled her from the room. With her free hand, she held her shirt together, so as not to expose herself to the other club goers. They rushed past Alice and Jasper, who were totally enamored with each other, and then down a long, dark hallway. Though this club was one her favorites, she hadn't been there more than a few times. Bella didn't know where Edward was taking her, but she trusted him and was anxious to find out. He pushed open a door, and Bella caught a glimpse of the small plaque that hung on it, the image of a woman etched into it. The lights in the room were dim and he let go of her hand before rushing over to the stalls that stood against the back wall of the room. After opening each door and finding no one, he turned to her, his eyes blazing. "Lock the door."

Bella was stunned as she watched him stalk toward her, his body moving like that of a hunter eyeing it's prey. Her hand moved of it's own accord, reaching up and finding the deadbolt on the door. As she turned it, listening to it click into place, her body began to vibrate in anticipation. Before she even realized what was happening, Edward's hands were all over her, touching her, feeling her, and soothing her. He was like fire, burning her skin with each pass. Her shirt was ripped open and his mouth quickly descended on her breasts. She moaned as he sucked and bit down, and she grabbed him, pulling him tightly against her.

Edward raised his head and looked into Bella's eyes. "Kiss me," he said, waiting for her to move things along. He wanted her, but he wanted it to be her choice. He didn't want her to ever regret what happened between them, and he waited, even though the few moments he wasn't touching her flesh seemed like a lifetime. Her mouth crashed to his, and he was happy that she appeared to feel the same way as she shoved her tongue forcefully between his lips. He wanted her—all of her—and he hastily led them to the counter, lifting her up, then setting her down on the surface.

Her hands were tracing up and down his chest, pulling at the hem of his shirt as she tried to remove it. Their mouths tore apart for a few seconds as she pulled the fabric from his body and threw it to the floor. Her hands ghosted along his chest, and he kissed her again, sucking on her lips and savoring the taste of her. Edward wanted more from her, and he was hard and throbbing when Bella's hand slid over the button of his pants. Sucking in a sharp breath, he moaned when he felt her pop the button open and move on to the zipper. His mouth descended to her neck, shifting to her ear before finally falling to her collar bone. He sucked hard until he felt Bella squirm. The need to mark her was deep, clawing at him and begging to be acknowledged. He couldn't put it off anymore, and when he finally gave in, it seemed to push Bella over the edge.

Bella's hand dug into his pants, pushing them down as hastily as she could. His boxer briefs were still covering what she wanted most, and she tore at them, moving them out of the way. As she did, Edward's rigid cock sprung forth, grateful for being released from its imprisonment. She sucked in a quick breath as her fingers gracefully slid over it, feeling how thick and long he was. She'd had sex with a few different men, some bigger than Edward and some longer, but never had she wanted a cock inside of her more than she did in that moment. He was perfect, and her body ached, seeming to know that he would fill her completely. She grabbed onto him, and as she wrapped her fingers around him and pulled up, he hissed.

The lovers moaned and teased, touching and tasting. Bella watched Edward's eyes and saw the emotion in them shift as he pulled his fingers from her wet heat, pushing the silky panties to the side. He moved closer to her and she angled him a bit, letting the head of his cock slide along her swollen folds. He stopped, looking up at her. Their eyes darted back and forth, each one of them realizing the seriousness of the moment. When Bella nodded to him, assuring him that this was what she wanted, he pushed forward, the tip of him slipping into her. She sucked in a quick breath and stifled a moan.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said. She let the sincerity of his words wash over her, suddenly feeling warm from head to toe. The fact that the bare skin of her backside was sitting on the cold granite counter top didn't even faze her. She stared at the man she'd been watching for months and the words he'd spoken became real. Bella was more alive and awake in that moment than she'd ever been in her life. The alcohol that she'd consumed earlier was no longer affecting her actions, and she lifted a hand from Edward's chest and wove it into his hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered, before pulling him to her for a kiss. As their lips met, their eyes still anchored to one another, Edward pushed into her body, not stopping until he was completely wrapped up by her. His movements were slow and tender, and they gazed at each other for a few more seconds before he began to move within her. Pulling out and pushing back in, he let his hands rest on her hips, and watched as her head fell back—her eyes closing while she enjoyed the feel of him. Her lips puckered a bit and Bella moaned loudly. She was desperate to see him again, and when their eyes met once more, she saw everything she'd ever wanted in life. It was Edward.

He cautiously plunged into Bella over and over again, overjoyed at the way her tight walls held him. As he sped up his movements, the love and caring that he felt for her grew, and he didn't worry so much about breaking her, or hurting her with his desire. He leaned into her once more and kissed her, lazily trailing his tongue along her lip, before pushing it into her mouth. She was soft and wet, and he wanted more.

Pulling back, he let his dick slip from her folds and each of them groaned at the loss of contact. "Stand up," he ordered, stepping back so that she could slide down from her perch. "Turn around." She looked at him and an expression of hurt crossed her face. Edward cringed at the thought of hurting her, and he quickly raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it and shushing her. She did as he asked, and when Edward looked into the mirror before them, he was sad to see that she was looking down. As he pulled up her skirt, baring her scrumptious bottom for him to see, he slid his hand over it, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. It wasn't enough, he needed the deep connection they had.

"Look at me," he whispered, waiting for her to look at him through the mirror. When she began to turn her head, trying to look back at him, his hand shot up and turned her face back to the mirror. "Here, look here," he said. Their eyes found each other once again, and as he buried his cock inside of her, she let out a scream. Gone were the gentle and tender movements. They had been replaced by raw need and desire. Edward pulled out and pounded back into her again and again, never losing his connection with her. He watched as lust filled her eyes, and almost cried out in joy as she began to move backward, meeting him thrust for thrust. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and his hands dug into her silky flesh and the two let themselves be consumed by each other and the moment.

"Edward," Bella shakily said. He saw her fingers bending, clawing at the granite under them, and he pushed into her harder. Her mouth dropped open, and she was unable to speak as he began to let words slip from his tongue. He could feel a slow burn building in the pit of his stomach. He reached down in front of Bella and slid his fingers to her clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles. Her eyes flashed with need and she moaned louder than he'd heard her before. Moving faster, he knew he wouldn't last long. The liquor he'd been drinking earlier in the evening wasn't even affecting him anymore, and he hoped that it was the same for Bella. Now that he'd had her—touched, kissed, and held her—he could never go back. If this was nothing but a drunken fling to her, his heart would be crushed. With that thought running through his mind, his brow furrowed and he flicked her clit, causing her to cry out.

She was pushing back into his body, begging for more, and just as he felt himself nearing explosion, she began to call out his name. Her teeth bit into her lip and the look on her face overwhelmed him. He'd never seen any woman look more beautiful or more sensual, and as her walls clamped down on him, he removed his hand from her sex. Placing it on her hip, he pushed hard into her four more times before he fell over the edge.

Holding Bella securely against him, he felt himself shoot into her, filling her with his cum. Using a condom hadn't even crossed his mind, being with Bella had just seemed so right. When he opened his eyes, he sought hers out again, and it seemed that she was just then realizing the same thing he was. A smile broke out on her face. "It's okay, I'm on the pill. And I'm clean." He let out a deep breath and nodded, setting her fears to rest with his reply that he, too, was clean.

Edward hated to let go of her, but soon, he pulled himself out and stepped back, turning her around in his arms. His hand reached up to brush the hair off her forehead. "I meant what I said, all of it. I want you with me now, always. Okay?" Bella nodded in response, her hands clinging to his arms. "We'll figure out something to tell Emmett and Rosalie, we'll make them understand."

"Okay," she whispered. Edward lowered to meet her lips again, kissing her slowly and lovingly. Their lips melted together and it was several minutes later when Bella finally pulled away from him. "Um, I need to clean up a little," she said, letting out a giggle and shifting uncomfortably in his arms. A laugh left his throat and he watched her rush into a stall and close the door.

Reaching down and picking up his shirt, he was redressed and ready to go when she finally emerged. She still had a smile on her face, and he waited while she washed her hands and checked her makeup. He didn't see anything wrong with her, but elected not to say anything as she smudged and pinched and groaned at the way she looked. Just as they were about to leave the restroom, hoping to find Jasper and Alice before the other couple got suspicious, Bella's cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and looked up at Edward with regret in her eyes.

"It's Emmett, what do I do?" she asked, looking for guidance and support.

"Just talk to him, I'll give you a minute." He stepped away from her, giving her a reassuring smile and tried his best to not listen in. Hoping to distract himself, he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Rosalie's number. He wanted to check in with her so that she wouldn't be suspicious, and as his phone began to ring, Bella's eyes flashed to him.

"Hello?" a nervous Rosalie answered.

"Hey, it's me," he said, listening carefully at the hurried sounds that were coming from her end of the line.

"Oh, Edward, um, hey. How's your night?" she asked. Edward continued to watch Bella's eyes as they grew wider and wider. Her hand rose to her mouth and began to shake. As Edward stepped closer to her, she pushed her phone toward him, motioning for him to listen. He put it up to his other ear before speaking again.

"It's good, I went out with Jasper to a club. We had fun." He listened carefully as she began to reply and was shocked when he heard her voice in the background on Emmett's phone.

"Bells?" Emmett's voice said.

"No, this is Edward. Care to explain what Rose is doing on your hunting trip with you?" he asked.

"Or what you're doing at Rosalie's work conference?" Bella said loudly enough for both Emmett and Rose to hear.

Edward put both phones on speaker and the two of them listened in as Emmett groaned and Rosalie panicked.

"Oh geez, um, I don't know how to say this guys, but..." Emmett began. Wanting to put everyone out of their misery, Edward spoke up.

"Wait, you know what? It's okay," he said, turning to look at Bella. Her eyes were unsure and he didn't want to hide anything anymore. "I'm with Bella, and I love her. I can't help it, I do. And she loves me. So, if you two are happy together, then we're all good. We can talk when you get back."

"What?" Emmett and Rosalie both yelled through their phones.

"I love him, that's what," Bella said. "And if you'd excuse me, I'm taking my boyfriend home. We'll talk to you guys next week." With that, Bella grabbed each phone and hit the end buttons. Handing Edward's back to him and shoving hers in her pocket, she reached down and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Let's go home," she whispered, laying her head against Edward's bicep.

"Let's go home," he responded, reaching for the lock on the door. As it opened, and they once again entered the real world, they were shocked to see Jasper and Alice standing against the hallway wall, waiting for them.

"See Baby, I told you they were perfect for each other," Alice said, beaming up at Jasper as she practically bounced with excitement.

"Yep, you sure did," he said, shaking his head as he watched the new lovebirds blush and smile, unable to take their eyes off one another.

**~oIo~**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It's always fun when the dance floor gets a little lemony. :)**

**I'm signed up to write something for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence fundraiser, which takes place in February. I'm also going to be contributing something to the second round of the Foxy Fics fundraiser. That one is taking place in March. What an incredible fandom we have here, full of such caring and giving people. I'm so thankful to be a part of something so positive. I'll make sure and add links on my profile page so that you can check out these wonderful events.**

**The Fandom for Preemies raised $5,065.50 for the March of Dimes, and I know a few of you donated specifically so that you could get MY story. I can't even tell you how much that means to me, especially when my family has been affected by the premature births of two beautiful little boys, one of which I got to spend last weekend with. Thank you for being so giving… **


End file.
